The Legend Of Zelda: Legacy of Twilight
by Nahkriin
Summary: Link struggles to return to his previous life as a simple ranch hand in Ordon following his quest to defeat Zant and Ganondorf, and battles his emotions regarding Midna's departure. In the delicate peace now established in Hyrule, all is not as it seems.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

I'm rather hesitant to begin writing another story, since, well...I never finish any of the fics that I've started, one-shot aside. However, it's spring break, I don't have a great deal to do, and I'm feeling the itch to write some Zelda fanfiction, and I shall attempt to scratch said itch. Uh...

Anyways, as always, the fate of this story shall depend on a number of things; chief amongst them being the number of people reading this. If I get a decent amount of reviews or hits, I'll probably feel obliged to actually continue writing. If not, I'll probably begin to lose interest and inspiration, so...if anyone's reading, don't be shy! Urge me to continue writing, or threaten me with bodily harm if I seem to have stopped writing. I really do want to finish a story. Truly, I do. It would be greatly appreciated if I had some sort of feedback to inspire me to continue. It would be great if I could get even a few people interested in this story, so if you happen to come across this story, by some twist of fate, and find yourself interested, please tell your friends (if they happen to enjoy reading Zelda fan fiction) about the story! I would be very happy if you did. :D

But hey, what do I matter, amirite?! You're here to read a story. I might as well shut my trap and get to writin', eh? Just one more thing, though; I'm not entirely sure what this story will be about, in all honesty. It will take place shortly after the events at the end of Twilight Princess, so if you haven't gotten around to finishing the game yet, there will be spoilers. However, besides that, I'm not certain where my mind plans to take me with this one. I'll be making it up as I go along, but hopefully, it'll all work out for the best.

Well, I suppose that wraps everything up! So, without further ado, you may begin reading! Yes, you have my permission. Unless, of course, you've skipped the Author's Note and are already reading whatever it is I have written. In that case, um...well, continue.

**Rated "T" for Teen **

For mild violence, somewhat mature themes, et cetera. I dunno, I haven't begun writing it yet...I can only assume I know what I'll end up writing. If I'm wrong, I apologize for misinforming you.

* * *

_**Legacy Of Twilight**_

_**Prologue - Legacy of Darkness; Lament of a Hero**_

* * *

Amidst the star-sprinkled night sky and the silence of the sprawling fields below, the wind carried upon it's breath the scent of despair. Though peace had reigned in the land of Hyrule for a number of months, now, not all was tranquil. There were secrets, hidden within the shadows...and gradually, unnoticed by those who went about living without a second thought, change was occurring.

It was not so long ago that there was little hope of Hyrule ever returning to it's former glory. With the invasion of the kingdom of Hyrule at the hands of the usurper lord of the Twilight Realm, Zant, and the following imprisonment of princess Zelda, the future seemed very bleak, indeed; even if most of Hyrule's citizens had been blind to the chaos ensuing around them.

However, all was not lost; in the quiet, secluded confines of a sleepy farming town by the name of Ordon, a young man would learn of his role in the fight against the force of darkness and destruction who lay in wait within the realm of Twilight. It began simply with a quest to rescue his friends, who had been kidnapped by strange creatures...but it led to him discovering the ancient power of the goddess Farore within himself. Transformed into a sacred beast by the power of the Twilight Realm and taken prisoner, he met the mysterious imp, Midna, whose integral role in all of this remained unknown to him for quite some time.

It was eventually revealed to him that Midna was actually the princess of the Twilight Realm, whom Zant had cursed after his rise to power. Though his newfound power was not his own...

Ganondorf. He who is known as the bearer of the Triforce of Power, the recipient of the strength of the goddess Din...he who has long opposed Hyrule in his quest to claim all that lies before him.

Though he had been captured and sentenced to death, he was unable to be killed. The triforce of power lent him the strength to break free of his captivity. The only solution was to seal him in the realm of Twilight in an attempt to rid his persuasion over Hyrule once and for all. Using the relic known as the Mirror of Twilight, they trapped him, and the mirror was destroyed, split into pieces.

This would prove inadequate, however, as Ganondorf was able to feed off the despair of those imprisoned within the realm of twilight and amass his strength once again. He approached Zant as a god of sorts, and bestowed upon him his power, as he could not carry out his plans without a vessel of sorts.

Using Zant to further his own purposes, he almost succeeded in finally taking siege of Hyrule; if it had not been for the resolve of the young hero, Link, and his companion, the disowned princess of the Twilight Realm, who repaired the mirror of Twilight to find and defeat Zant. Zant told them of his God, Ganondorf, and the two set out to conquer the lord of darkness and return peace to the land.

In one epic confrontation, he fought with the hero, the Twilight Princess, who had gained formidable power, and princess Zelda, whom he had previously used as a vessel in which to fight.

Though he was defeated and, presumably, killed when Zant betrayed him by severing the powerful connection that the two shared, the victory came at a price...

Midna, restored to her previous form, realized the danger of maintaining the connection between her realm, and that of Hyrule. Though it pained her immensely to do so, upon returning to the Twilight Realm after saying her farewells to Zelda and Link, she shattered the mirror with a teardrop, thus cutting off the means of traveling to and from the two separate worlds...

* * *

_Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?"_

Link stared into the setting sun, as memories threatened to overwhelm him. He had been trying so hard to move on, but with all that had happened, he found it impossible to do so. How could anyone go on as if nothing had happened, after something like that...?

He could not go back to his previous life as a ranch hand in Ordon. He knew that his friends and the people he had lived with almost his entire life were worried about him. He wished that they could understand, and he wished that he could come to grips with it all. But he could not tell them about what had happened. All they knew was that he was now some sort of hero...though he didn't exactly feel like one.

He should have been able to do more. Maybe...maybe she could have stayed.

_"The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world..."_

Sometimes, he wished that nothing would have changed. It could have been anyone...anyone. So why, then, was it him? Why was he chosen? Out of all the people, why _him_?

His eyes hardened as his thoughts turned to self-pity, and he shook his head. He could not afford to be so weak...he couldn't afford to complain. Not like this...Midna wouldn't approve of that.

He sighed, and rose from his seated position within the grass, stretching. No use tearing himself apart about it now...he had been away some time, and his friends were probably wondering where he was. He just needed some time to think, some time alone; so he had left Ordon, for a bit, and decided to simply sit out in Hyrule field, staring into the endless sky, losing himself within the memories and emotions associated with them that threatened to eat him alive. He had to tame this beast, somehow...but now was not the time.

Instead, he should be thankful that all was back to normal. He had to keep telling himself that this was normal...that normal was not running around, cutting down monstrous creatures and finding his way through gargantuan dungeons. That normal was not having _her _around, with her sarcastic remarks and her admirable determination, all which belied a profound sadness...

He shook his head. He was tired, and sleep would take his mind off of such things, as long as he didn't dream. Another thing he feared was dreaming...he didn't need to be reminded of his losses, not with everything everyone else had gained as a result of his efforts. He should be happy.

Even if his heart told him otherwise...he would try to move on.

It was night, now, and the stars glittered generously overhead. All was calm, all was silent...but as the hero chosen by the goddesses, no longer adorned in the green tunic that had given him his status, returned to Ordon, he felt as though part of him, deep down inside, was dying.

_"That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight..."_

* * *

**Well, that's it for the prologue! Hopefully, I'll have chapter one up soon. Maybe I'll even write it tonight! Anyways, I apologize if the first half was boring; it was just a recap, to bring things up to speed for those who haven't played the game in a while and, partly, myself. To get in the mood for writing what happens after, I suppose. Anyways, reviews would be appreciated! I'll try to actually FINISH this one, though I really can't promise anything. As I said...reviews would definitely help. ;D**

**Things should probably start heating up next chapter, as nothing really happened in the prologue. So, until next time, I bid you adieu! :D**


	2. Shadows in Ordon

**Author's Note**

It hasn't been too long since I finished and uploaded the prologue, but hey, I'm feeling up to it, so I might as well continue writing. However, just a warning...unfortunately, after tomorrow, I have to go back to school, as spring break is over for me on Monday. Which means...I probably won't have much time to write, in between school (though I do manage to finish most of my homework there, so that frees up some time), games (For some reason, I never really played much of Wind Waker, so I'm remedying that now...started Thursday night, and now I'm up to the part where you have to find all the pieces of the Triforce...and I have Brawl, too, which I've spent almost 80 hours on thus far...it's just TOO DANG GOOD...), et cetera. So bear with me on that, please! That is, if anyone actually reads this, heh heh. I have 1 hit so far, but it might be me, checking the story to see if everything was uploaded correctly. xD

Well, I hope I get more hits soon, and maybe some reviews. winks in a hinting manner

Anyways, I'm done talking for now, and I shall commence writing!

* * *

Link awoke to the carefree sing song of birds from outside his window, as feeble rays of sunlight peeked in shyly. His first thought was that it must be early, earlier than he was accustomed to waking; it was almost always glaringly sunny in Ordon.

Still, he didn't exactly want to go back to sleep. He had slept well. No dreams, not fits, no waking up in the middle of the night in an emotional state, all things he had experienced for the first two months after returning to Ordon. It had died down, gradually, but to have a perfectly normal sleep was rare, and he treasured it as such. There was no telling what type of dream he would dream if he went back to bed now.

While he was still somewhat drowsy, he sat up in his bed, remained motionless for a minute or so, and proceeded to stretch and lightly slap himself in an effort to rid himself of the desire for rest. He shook the sleep from his eyes and stood out of bed, fighting back a yawn in doing so. He figured the best way to start the day was to wash off a bit, and since it was so early, he doubted anyone else would be awake...he brought with him a fresh change of clothes and opened his door, quietly. He put the stack of clothes in one hand and used the other to venture down the ladder, slowly, before hopping off halfway down and landing lightly on the ground.

Taking a moment to look around and appreciate Ordon as it appeared this early in the morning, he turned left, up the path that led to the spring.

_The spring..._

He closed his eyes and gently shook his head back and forth, as if to drive away the memories. That had really been the starting point of his adventure; the monsters, led by King Bulblin, had arrived so quickly, giving him no time to react.

They spared no time in knocking his friends out before rendering him briefly unconscious. By the time he had come to, they were gone; he panicked, and ran to the bridge, where he found a large, glowing door...the shadow beast from within reached out, grabbed him, took him in; there was fear, and there was so much he didn't understand, yet he had no time to think. Then his palm glowed, bathing his hand in golden light, and he found himself howling in pain...

_Enough. That was some time ago...things aren't like that now. Things are back to normal. Why can't you accept it? _

Yes...normal. He had to keep reminding himself what was normal, now...it sickened him. Why should he have to remind himself of something like that? Why couldn't he adapt? _Why couldn't he go back to the way he was?_

He stopped short of arriving at the spring. With senses honed by battle beyond the limits of most people, his ears picked up a gentle, almost inaudible humming...it was a familiar tune, one he hadn't heard in some time.

_llia._

One of his closest friends, and the only one in Ordon his age. At some point, there was something...more, between them. Now, he wasn't so sure. After being shown life outside of Ordon and his destiny as the hero chosen by the goddesses, it seemed as if a giant rift had been formed between them. He couldn't talk to her without falling into an awkward silence...he just didn't know where to begin.

Maybe it started with her losing her memory...her temporary amnesia somehow made him feel distant...unimportant. He knew it wasn't her fault, but still, he couldn't help feeling cheated, in a way. Maybe it was selfish, but that's just how he felt.

He thought that when she regained her memories, it would bring them closer again. But this didn't seem to be the case...try as he might, he just couldn't bring himself to feel the same way about her.

After things went back to "normal", he tried picturing her in the same light as he used to. He tried imagining what things could be like, if the two were more than just friends...but every time, it wasn't her face that popped up in his mind. Rather, it was a very different face...

_"What? Say something. Am I so beautiful you have no words left?"_

Midna.

He didn't know why he was trying to deceive himself; it was futile. He needed to accept it...he had feelings for Midna. It took him so long to realize it, and by the time he had recognized it for what it was, it was too late. She was gone, and the only thing that could have brought them together again, she had destroyed. At first, he was bitter, but later, he came to realize why she had done it. Blinded by despair, he had isolated himself further from those around him...while he was better now, he didn't know if he could ever truly bridge the gap he had created with his previous world...while those around him continued to stay the same as they always had been, he had changed in ways even he didn't fully comprehend.

Sure, the kids had all been a part of it, in some way. They were all victims, and he was the one who rescued them. After which, they all seemed to go back to life as they knew it...while he continued to battle, for the sake of...what, exactly?

It was his destiny. Was that it? His duty? His calling? His _purpose?_

Had he no choice in the matter of his own fate? Was this his lot in life, to spend his remaining days acting as a calling boy for the goddesses too lazy to do anything about the world they created themselves?

He grimaced, and ducked his head in shame. What was with him? Sure, he had been through a lot, but...he seemed to refuse to see the good in all he had achieved. Instead, he was left with all this pent up agression and irritability. He was afraid he was going to snap; he had worked so hard on maintaining his composure, on making sure no one worried about him, that he had little room to breathe. He needed...something. But what? What could he do?

As he pondered these things, he let his guard slip, and failed to notice llia leaving the spring. She stopped upon discovering him, noticed him deep in thought, staring at the ground, and opted to remain silent until he made the first move. She had noticed the change within him, though she didn't comprehend the severity of it or its effects on him. She just assumed it was average for someone who underwent such an ordeal, nothing more, nothing less.

He looked up, and his eyes widened for a brief moment in surprise, before he regained his composure. He kept quiet for a moment before speaking up, more roughly than he intended.

"What are you doing here?"

He was surprised at the venom in his voice, and llia flinched slightly and looked down, deflated. He sighed, and made an effort to calm himself.

"I'm sorry, llia, I'm just...tired, is all."

llia seemed to accept that, and nodded slightly, before gathering the courage to speak.

"Well, it...is early. I was just washing up...I normally get up around this hour, because I like the quiet...and I enjoy the time to myself." She shook her hair, still wet, in an effort to dry it some. She didn't break eye contact with Link, expecting a response. She wasn't fond of the awkward silences that had become almost regular in their conversations these days.

Link smiled, genuinely, though it was a small smile.

"Really? I didn't know that. Well, it is nice, this early...that's for sure." He tried to think of something more to say, but couldn't find the words. He groaned inwardly; that was all he could think of to say?

llia smiled, happy that he had responded at all. He always seemed so spacey and distant since returning from his grand quest...it was nice to see some of the old Link appear, even if it was a slow process. That was the Link that she had developed...feelings...for...

She felt heat on her face, and realized she was beginning to blush. She sought to change the subject before he noticed...

"Well, it's probably your first time seeing Ordon in it's early morning glory, isn't it? I mean, you tend to sleep until noon...I'm surprised you could even drag yourself out of bed at this early hour, Link." She smiled, and he chuckled. Inwardly, she beamed. It seemed as though her efforts to chip away the cold, distant shell Link had developed were working.

"Well, I won't deny that." Link replied, though inside, he couldn't help but feel a little sad. He used to sleep in on account of laziness; now, he either slept in because he couldn't sleep a wink at night, or he stayed in his room for hours, unwilling to face anyone. It was something he had to try to overcome, instead of giving into depression, as he had been prone to doing for the last few months.

_O hero chosen by the goddesses..._

Link froze. llia noticed the change in his demeanor and ceased smiling. All of a sudden, an empty look had replaced the light of humor in his eyes, and his face had hardened.

He remained quiet, ignoring llia for the moment. He was sure that it hadn't simply been his mind, that time...he could hear the voice so clearly...and llia hadn't reacted to it. What could it mean?

_Thy courage is withering..._

Link remained guarded, and he felt a breeze, unnaturally cold, caress his skin. Once again, llia didn't react, though she moved forward to examine Link more closely...

Suddenly, he fell to the ground, clutching his heart with one hand. His right hand lit up brilliantly, the triforce of courage humming loudly. He opened his mouth, attempted to scream, but nothing came out. The world around him was growing darker, darker, and from within the shadows, he could _feel it..._an evil presence that felt chillingly familiar, but...

_There's __**no way...**_

He looked up, pain racking his body, and could briefly make out llia, yelling something, fear painted a shade of black on her face...and then, there was a sound; shrill, unending, and so very loud...

He realized he was screaming.

llia ran; he didn't know where she was going, and at the moment, he didn't care. All that existed was this agony that coursed throughout every fiber of his being...and that presence, deep within the darkness, reaching forward with promises of power...

He looked up, eyes glazed over with pain, and saw a dark cloak, evident even within the fabric of darkness clouding his bleary vision. And within the cloak, there was a body, but the two seemed to merge, back and forth, back and forth, shadows fusing and separating, as if one was the other and both were one and the same...

There was laughter, and he inched his head up, just enough to see a pair of cold eyes peer down upon him with calm, collected malice.

Fear took him, and he saw nothing at all.

* * *

**Phew! Well, there's the first chapter. I'll try and get a chapter or two in tomorrow; who knows, I might even get another one in before I go to bed tonight! I doubt it, though. Anyways, 'till next time!**


	3. Painted by Lightning

**Author's Note**

Well, I'm actually feeling up to writing chapter two, only an hour after I finished the first chapter! If I do say so myself, this is a good sign. I'm not entirely sure if I'll get this up tonight, but if I continue writing at the rate I've been going, I'd say it looks to be that way. :D

Oh, I thought I'd clear up something some of the more observant ones may or may not have noticed in the previous chapter...the triforce being on his right hand. Now, some of you might get slightly peeved at this, but hey, I'm going by the Wii version, which is the version I have...so even though in every other game, Link's a southpaw, I'm going to have him be right-handed in this story. I'm sorry if that irritates you, but really, it's not a huge deal, is it?

Without further ado...chapter two! Agh, stupid unintentional rhyming...

* * *

Fear washed over his body in waves, threatening to drown him in his weakness; he was incapable of moving, he was powerless in the face of the darkness that was swallowing him up...he tried to call for help, but he could not find his voice.

A raspy laugter echoed within the confines of his trapped existence, stripping him of any security he might have felt then and there. That laugh...he knew it.

_Ganondorf._

It was impossible. After...after everything he and Midna...and everyone else...had been through...he refused to believe it. He could not accept the fact that maybe, just maybe...

They had failed. He couldn't...was it...could it be?

_No..._

As if to assure him otherwise, unnatural flames, burning shadows in a tangible form, burst out from under him and encompassed his body in a ring of oppressive darkness.

He was paralyzed. He could feel the heat from the shadow flames against his skin, and yet...he felt so _cold._

His eyes grew wide with an aching desire to run in any direction. Not escape, no...he could never escape. Of that, he was sure.

In his soul, he was shaken to the core. He could no longer tell the difference between reality and illusion...what was real blended in with what was not, hidden in shadow, so that he may never know.

He wanted out. He wanted to understand that which was happening him, but it was only a small desire, fleeting, almost, at the back of his mind...logic was overcome by primal instinct. He simply...wanted...out.

_Midna..._

_What...? Why would...why now? Why her? She...she's gone..._

_I want Midna...she should be here...with me..._

He fought the urge to break down crying. He had to remain strong, even if he was afraid. He couldn't rely on her...

_Did you forget? Stop lying to yourself, Link...there's no way you can see her. She's gone, remember? She can't come back. And you can't go and see her. Do you remember? She shattered the mirror...you're going crazy, is all...is this real? Is any of this real...?_

Link stared into the abyss that was his fractured soul, and the abyss, the vast nothingness from within, stared back. He found his voice, somewhere in the emptiness, and screamed. He yelled at the top of his lungs, he felt his voice waver at first, dry from silence, before picking up in volume and strength and filling the darkness that bound him to the brim, replacing the nothingness.

He felt the heat draw away from him, the shadows and flame seperating and vanishing into the sound of his voice along with the nothingness. He found his voice turn to a beastial howl, and he found himself running, running, running in the darkness, on four padded feet, panting, as the darkness turned golden and dispersed. He felt the courage rise up within him, spilling out into the fear that he had allowed to bind him...

_Never again._

He had found the strength of heart to move on with his life in that very moment. It would be difficult to adjust, certainly...but it was worth it. He would make her proud...but it wasn't all for her. It was for him, as well. It was for his calling, or whatever it was...he simply felt it within him, strongly, as though someone had been covering his eyes and suddenly allowed him to see what was beyond the darkness.

And suddenly, the darkness was gone, replaced by what appeared to be an ancient structure. There was fire in the distance, and blood on the fields that spiraled endlessly near the base of the ancient structure. The sky was dark with clouds, and thunder roared, illuminating the scene of what was the largest conflict Link had ever laid eyes on shortly afterwards with lightning.

He couldn't make out who was fighting, but as he turned his gaze to the side, he felt a chill go down his spine, stealing the warmth from within him.

Standing before him, in all his glory, was the lord of darkness himself. Clad in impressive battle armor, decorated with what appeared to be the blood of his enemies, or maybe even his own men, he cut an imposing figure as he towered above Link, still in his sacred beast form.

Something about him seemed...different, however. He had an air of calmness around him, yet at the same time, the malice radiating off every portion of his being was as potent as ever, and the bloodlust in his eyes was undeniable. This was the same twisted being that Link had worked so hard to defeat, alright...

But what was different?

The lightning flashed again, and Link blinked. What was that? For a moment, as Ganondorf was bathed in light, he seemed to be...older? But as the light faded, he was younger...

Before Link had time to ponder this, there was a great cry, and he looked up, up into the spiraling pattern of rain clouds and flashing, thunder and eternity, as Ganondorf began to laugh, softly at first...

Louder, louder...Link's head was spinning, and he saw a flash of green, falling from the sky, picking up speed...

Suddenly, there was a piercing sound, and all was white.

* * *

"Link! LINK!"

"AGH!"

Link came to with a violent start, cold sweat beading his forehead. He was panting heavily, and simply stared at the lucid water surrounding him for a moment, before he realized...it had been a dream.

A dream? Without going to sleep? A dream that practically attacked you, that seemed so real he could taste the air and feel the vibrations of the thunder, as the imprints left over from lightning lingered upon his eyelids for some time...

He shook his head, to clear his mind. He had no idea what had overtaken him, but he was scared; not simply afraid, but really, truly scared.

The worst part was...he didn't know what to make of it.

It was then that he was bombarded with weight and wetness upon his cheeks, as he felt the wind being knocked out of his stomach.

"Oof...!"

"Oh, Link, I was so worried! You just started freaking out, and before I know it, you're on the ground, eyes red, mouth open...and I swear, I thought I saw _fangs..._what was all that about, huh?! You scared me to death, Link!" llia sobbed openly, drenching his face with salty tears, holding him close, fiercely, as if she could protect him.

"llia, please, let the boy take it easy!" An elderly, stern voice sounded distantly, but one that carried an air of kindness and love, regardless. Mayor Bo appeared next to her a moment later, followed by Rusl, both looking very concerned.

llia realized she might be hurting him, gasped, apologized frantically and practically jumped off him. She ran to her father and stood next to him, almost shyly, as if ashamed of what she had done.

Rusl seemed more suspicious than concerned, as Mayor Bo asked llia for more information regarding what had happened. Apparantly, she had simply run off, called for help, and Rusl and Bo were the only ones awake...though Link was surprised he hadn't caused all of Ordon to wake up. He had screamed...hadn't he?

Rusl approached him cautiously and stooped to his level. He glanced over to the side, making sure that the other two were preoccupied with thier own conversation, before deciding it was safe to speak to Link.

"You had a vision, didn't you?"

Link was surprised, and Rusl recognized the question from the look on his face.

"How did I know? Well...that's not entirely important, is it? Anyways...if you feel comfortable sharing what you witnessed, would you care to share?"

"W-well..." Link began, his voice sounding timid and weak. He cleared his throat before continuing, gathering the willpower to speak up a bit.

"I'm not sure...it may have been, but...it couldn't be...I mean, he's dead, and...well, it was just so odd...at first, I felt as though I was trapped, and then...I..."

Link found himself fighting an overwhelming desire to sleep. He felt his eyes go in and out of focus.

Rusl appeared concerned, but there was a glimmer of something else within his eyes. Link looked closer...what was it...?

"...Link?" Rusl spoke, and sounded so very far away. Without another word, Link felt himself slip away.

All was quiet in the spring. Rusl looked over to the mayor and llia, shaking his head back and forth.

"He's had it pretty rough. I think we should just let him rest..."

Bo nodded, and he and llia were the first to walk away. Rusl remained a moment longer, gazing down at the sleeping Link...

"I'm sorry, Link..."

He stood, and suddenly, felt exhausted. His eyes twitched slightly as he shook himself, sighed, and walked away.

* * *

**Well, I somehow managed to do it! I think this is the farthest I've ever gotten with a story in one night! Woot! I think that's it for tonight, but be on the lookout for a chapter or two tomorrow! G'night, everyone! If I were to find a review or two in the morning, I would be incredibly happy. :D**

**Goodbye! **


	4. That which is taken, that which is lost

**Author's Note**

I was very happy to discover two reviews waiting for me this morning! Thank you, Twilight in Rain and Kurodarkness! You've really made my day with your favorable reviews. :D

Anyways, you've provided me with enough inspiration to get cracking on the next chapter...even though I just woke up ten minutes ago. :P

Hopefully, it will be up to par with your expectations. Though I'm still not sure where exactly I'm taking this, I have some ideas...though they may seem somewhat far-fetched. I'll just have to see where the story takes me. Well, I guess I'll get started on chapter three, then! Who knows? If I'm up to it, maybe I'll even get in another chapter or two (or three! xP) before the day is done.

* * *

Link awoke not to the calming spell of water, gently massaging his body, but to a cold, hard, wooden floor. This alone confused him, but when he felt as though the ground itself was moving, he rose, cautiously, unsteady, to find himself looking at a woman he had never seen before in his life.

He couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not. With his recent...vision, or whatever it may have been, in any case...he found it difficult to ascertain the truth in the things around him. Was this real? He sighed, closing his eyes.

There was a crashing noise, and the ground shook violently, sending him on a collision course with the hard wood beneath him. After his face was thourougly acquainted with the floor, he began to think that maybe this was real, after all.

Groaning, he brought his eyes back up to the woman, who smiled, albeit crookedly and darkly. That grin reminded him slightly of another...he scowled slightly, unwilling to think of her again. Not now. It wasn't the time.

She had long, flowing black hair, and eyes circled with shadows. She was attractive, but she held an air of cruelty around her. Link didn't exactly trust her, but sat with his legs crossed, staring at her, waiting for an answer.

When it was obvious she wasn't going to say anything, Link cleared his throat and spoke up.

"So...where am I?"

The woman seemed to ignore him for a moment, but Link waited patiently, never breaking eye contact. She noticed this, chuckled slowly, and leaned in closer.

"You don't know? Well, I suppose you wouldn't, it's only natural. In any case, you're not in Ordon any longer."

Link had suspected this, and he remained calm. He had experienced enough excitement today...no need to waste any more energy panicking. If this was indeed real, well...he'd get to the bottom of it.

"Would you...care to tell me where, then, I presently find myself? And perhaps some information on who you are and why you're here, with me?"

The wry grin never left her face, though the humor seemed to vanish from her eyes.

"You've been betrayed. It's a long story, but that sums it up. Care to know more?"

Link froze. Betrayed? Who would...who in Ordon would betray him?

_Don't get ahead of yourself, it could've been...no...it had to have been someone from Ordon...hadn't it?_

After a moment of digesting the information, he found his voice, faltered for a moment, and spoke up.

"...Who?"

The woman inched closer and bent down, as if to tell him a secret.

"Who, indeed? Does it really matter? In any case, we're almost there. Get ready."

Link was puzzled. This woman seemed incapable of giving him a straight answer...

He remained quiet, listening to whatever he could hear from the outside world. There were some birds, and then things seemed to slow down. Suddenly, they stopped. Link blinked.

"Well, we're here." The woman blankly stated, standing up and stretching. Link stood up, as well, awaiting further instructions.

_You're taking this awful calmly, Link. You've apparantly been kidnapped, and here you are, standing, nothing holding you back, and you're just waiting for her to tell you what to do?_

_Tear her apart...become an animal, Link...get out..._

He was surprised at the thoughts he was having, and turned to look at the woman, who was eying him suspiciously. She held her hand on her hip, and motioned to the blade holstered at her side with her finger.

"Don't try anything, if that's what you're thinking. I'll cut you down without a second thought, brat. Right now, you're mine, and you will do as I say. Clear?"

_Well, you certainly don't have a choice, do you? You better listen to her..._

_No...you can take care of this...you can get rid of her...kill..._

Link nodded, slowly, as if to assure himself that he was in control of his own mind. The woman smiled, crookedly, and patted his back.

"Good boy. Now, let's get out of this thing."

Link still didn't know what it was they had been traveling in, but it was revealed to him as she pushed him out, roughly, and he hit the ground. He looked up, head throbbing...so, it was a wagon...

She calmly stepped out, glancing to the side, and walked over to him. She kicked him gently in the ribs, and he rose. She motioned for him to follow her.

It was then that he realized where they were...yet he failed to understand why, of all places, they would be here.

Light filtered in, gently, through the plentiful foliage, shining light on a forgotten age. The statues that held their guard at the entrance were scarred with time, cracks here and there, filled with moss and secrets.

They walked in, and Link felt memories hit him...hard. They were here...he thought he was done with this place.

The sacred grove.

And he felt fear well up inside him as he stared blankly at what was supposed to be right before his eyes, but was gone...

The master sword.

* * *

Twilight was a beautiful sight to behold. So eerie, yet at the same time, so calming...infused with an air of sadness.

It was particularly silent, today. She could feel it, strongly within her bones, as if she was attached to the twilight itself, as if she could feel it...

Something was sucking the spirit from this place. Something was coming. Something may already be here, even.

She crossed her legs, propping her head up with her palm, elbow against the side of the throne, deep in thought. She stared into the vast blanket of twilight that defined and secluded this realm. The only link to a world free from this beautiful, sad thing...gone. Broken. And she was responsible.

The Twilight Princess could not afford to falter. Not now. She had returned to her people, and she was in the process of making a better life for them...but she could not claim to find much happiness in her seclusion within the walls of the palace of twilight.

Within these walls, much had happened. Within these walls, they had fought, she and a certain blue-eyed beast...

She closed her eyes, frightened of the power her memories held over her. At first, she had used him, but something more had grown between the two...she had felt it, recognized it, and reacted in a way that, at the time, she found suitable. She could not afford to...love.

She had to lead. It was all she had left.

Outside the palace of twilight, darkness crept ever closer, as the hand of shadow inched further, further, threatening to touch, to seduce.

Something, indeed, was coming. Something was slowly moving in, as if waiting, waiting for the opportune moment.

The veil of twilight would be ripped asunder, and the hands of a god would give shape to a new empire...

Soon...

* * *

**Hmmm...I dunno, maybe I should have waited until I've properly waked up before writing? Well, in any case, it's done now, so I'll submit it. Forgive me if this isn't up to your expectations...I'm in the process of thinking up new ideas, and stalling for time until I have anything really concrete. I'll try and wrap things up neatly within the next few chapters, though, but this just seems rather unpolished and sloppy to me. Still, what do I know? Review, please, and give out constructive critiscm, if you feel the need. I'll see you later! :D**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Well, I've decided to wait a bit...not long, mind you, just long enough to formulate something a little more concrete...before adding the next chapter. I didn't like the way the previous chapter turned out a great deal (maybe I should've waited a bit instead of writing it promptly after awakening...:P), and I'm afraid I'll run out of ideas, so that's why I haven't gotten around to starting the next chapter yet. That, and it's the last day of spring break, and I wanted to spend it doing some other things. Don't get me wrong, I'm definitely gonna try my best to finish this story, and I'm almost 100 certain I will, eventually. As long as I have continued support. :D

Anyways, I also wanted to mention that I truly have appreciated all the reviews I've gotten thus far, and I would be most grateful if you would continue reading my story as it comes along. It really does mean a lot to me.

I've gotten a couple of comments regarding the filler content and the plot being confusing so far, and yeah, I'm working on it. That's another reason I'm taking a break. Hopefully, I'll be able to make it up to you...since I've been writing all of the story so far at a pretty rapid speed, I'll try and slow down and make the next chapter at least 3,000 words, hopefully more. So...don't expect an update later tonight, or tomorrow, but by tuesday, unless something comes up, I'd say it looks pretty good. I'll try my best to make it better for you all. :D

So, until then...you'll have to spend your time doing something else. :P

G'bye!


End file.
